


Он звал тебя

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Знакомый голос словно ждет любого послабления в сосредоточенности, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг [Лисенок Лис](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/profile) :3
> 
> Было написано для ЗФБ-2017.

Сидиус проснулся от тихого «учитель», прозвучавшего в темноте. Приподнялся, но никого не увидел. Понимая, что это бессмысленно, потянулся вперед Силой. Комната и прилегающий к ней коридор были пусты.

Разумеется, были, ведь Мол погиб.

***

Естественно, Шив Палпатин обрадовался, когда ему сообщили. Злой дух был изгнан из галактики, низвергнут туда, откуда нет возврата. Эти слова сошли с улыбающихся губ неожиданно легко.

Естественно, Сидиус пришел в ярость . Позорно проиграл. Недоучке-падавану. Первое же серьезное столкновение. Эти мысли было очень трудно держать в себе.

Сидиус вспоминал более чем хвалебные отзывы Треззы об исключительной подготовке Мола, и сейчас они казались насмешкой. Он даже не успел как следует использовать потенциал ученика. Столько операций было задумано и столько планов придется менять.

В первую же ночь после известия Сидиус резко открыл глаза и несколько секунд лежал неподвижно, пока не понял, что темнота, разрываемая непрекращающимся криком и бесформенной агонией — не его. Дурной сон, один из многих, не вызвал в нем особенных эмоций. Сны были безопасны и никогда не покидали своих тесных комнаток в его голове. «Запри их на ключ, и они не повредят тебе и не придут снова», — совет Плэгаса был хорош, и спустя годы дом без единого окна возвышался в воображении на десяток этажей.

Но этот сон почему-то не хотел смирно сидеть в четырех стенах, он словно цеплялся за руки, не давая себя стряхнуть, стонал и тянулся к Сидиусу. Тот сморщился, потер переносицу, с раздражением подумал, что у него полно забот и без укрощения дурных видений. И вдруг замер, поняв, что уже проснулся, но все еще слышит глухое мычание. Он резко поднялся на кровати, мгновенно стряхнув вялость. Звук тут же растворился в воздухе. «Полно других забот», – напомнил себе Сидиус. Он попытался вспомнить о том, какие задания для Мола были запланированы на сегодня, но вдруг с желчью осознал, что таких нет. «Приказать вынести все из его комнат в ЛиМердже, все до единой вещи, чтобы ни следа не осталось», – подумал Сидиус. Воспоминание об ученике натолкнуло его на мысль, что пригрезившееся было похоже на голос Мола. Он раздраженно затолкнул ее подальше и попытался урвать оставшиеся часы сна, но стоило ему начать проваливаться в забвение, как снова раздался нарастающий болезненный стон. Сидиус открыл глаза, и тот опять затих.

Ему стало интересно, вернется ли странное видение следующим вечером. Кажется, уловка с запиранием в комнате на нем не сработала , стоило попробовать посадить мерзость куда-то подальше и поглубже. Например, в подвал. Мысль о том, что к воображаемому дому придется достраивать подвал, чердак, а возможно, и кладовые помещения, развлекла перед сном. Лениво перекатывая ее в голове, Сидиус начал постепенно отключаться. Он почувствовал, что его тянут за руки, вздрогнул, просыпаясь, и за мгновение до того, как открыл глаза, услышал тихий голос, раздавшийся совсем рядом с ним: «Учитель». 

Никто не касался его рук, не было лица Мола напротив. Сидиус был один.

Он был один и на третью ночь, прощупывая комнату и коридоры Силой. Иначе и быть не могло. Мол погиб. После такого не выживают. Отголосок одинокого слова, словно эхо из глубокого колодца, все еще раздавался в воздухе.

Он не мог почувствовать Мола в Силе, как ни пытался. Он прилетал в королевский дворец в Тиде, прикрывшись благовидным предлогом естественного беспокойства сенатора — уроженца Набу, но сокращение расстояния также не помогло. Может быть, голос Мола не знал, что хозяин погиб, и все еще блуждал в привычном месте? Сказка об осиротевших голосах мертвецов была самой страшной, что рассказывали в детстве маленькому Шиву, и единственной, которая отпечаталась у него в памяти. Признаваться в хранении подобного воспоминания было невыносимо стыдно. Он ругал себя, но не мог избавиться от ощущения, что помещения башни ЛиМердж снова обитаемы, и, переступая ее порог в редкие визиты, невольно ожидал услышать тихий шепот. До этого, чувствуя непривычную пустоту здания , Сидиус проходил пару раз по так и не освобожденным от вещей Мола комнатам, думая о том, что больше в них никто не вернется. Осознание, что он один, никогда не было таким чистым. Даже когда Мол уезжал, выполняя его задания, Сидиус все равно ощущал нечто вроде обещания скорого присутствия. Сейчас же он был совсем не рад подобному.

Однако голос не появлялся до тех пор, пока Сидиус не укладывался спать. Сквозь дремоту он слышал, как его зовут: «Учитель, учитель, учитель» — слышал стоны и невнятное бормотание, затихавшее, как только он приходил в себя. Голос был срывающимся, словно принадлежал не воину, а испуганному мальчишке. Сидиус почти не помнил Мола ребенком. Кажется, тот с самого начала был оружием, которое он годами удлинял, заострял и калибровал. Жаль, нельзя было лишить оружие души. Зря Сидиус позволил ему стать хозяином своему характеру. Каждая секунда жизни Мола, даже наедине с собой, должна была оставаться под контролем Сидиуса.

Не уследил.

Неужели Плэгас предвидел этот провал, когда говорил сломать гордость забрака? Не нужно было защищать того перед ним. Нельзя было давать Молу такую уверенность в собственной неуязвимости.  
Если долго думать об умершем, способно ли это вернуть его или его отголосок? Может, Плэгас не успел рассказать что-то? Благо, если так, иначе впору было думать, что Сидиус сошел с ума.

Спустя шесть дней после первого появления голоса он в который раз поддался размышлениям о случившемся, сидя на очередном бесполезном заседании. Сидиус припоминал случаи, когда мог поступить или сказать по-другому, делая себе мысленные пометки на будущее.

Он больше не совершит таких ошибок. Со следующим учеником всё будет по-другому, и никто не станет звать его из темноты. 

Сидиус позволил себе отключиться от пустых разговоров извне и углубился в свои мысли, когда его несколько раз окликнули. Он огляделся и в следующую секунду осознал, что никто здесь не стал бы называть его «учитель». Сидиус против воли вспомнил продолжение сказки, где осиротевший голос вышел из родного дома и стал ходить за другом своего погибшего хозяина, и говорить, что второй жив, и спрашивать, куда он ушел.

Переступив порог собственного дома, он остановился и прислушался. В голову пришла мысль, что голос появлялся только когда Сидиус спал, дремал или концентрировался на чем-то, погружаясь в свои мысли. Возможно, всё это было игрой сознания, образом, возникающим в затуманенном разуме. 

У Сидиуса возникла идея, и чтобы проверить ее, он прошел к медотсек, отыскал шкаф с медикаментами и взял оттуда маленький футляр с голубоватыми таблетками снотворного. Почти полный — Сидиус старался как можно реже использовать его. Препарат даже в увеличенной дозировке действовал на него медленнее, чем на обычных людей, и обычно перед тем, как уснуть, он некоторое время находился в полусознательном состоянии, которое сейчас могло бы помочь ему. Дать возможность услышать и понять. 

Сидиус вытряхнул стандартные для себя семь таблеток на ладонь, проглотил их, не запивая, и прошел в кабинет, опустившись там в кресло. Чтобы не сидеть просто так в ожидании, он начал просматривать присланные ему документы. На третьем почувствовал легкую слабость и откинулся назад, не сопротивляясь наступающему туману, однако вслед за ним никто и ничто не появилось.  
В полузабытьи Сидиус думал, что сознание, кажется, и правда просто-напросто играло с ним и подлавливало в моменты, когда он от всего отрешался. Вдруг он услышал тихий смешок, но препарат не дал ему очнуться и спугнуть видение 

Всхлип, хохоток, несколько слов, которые одурманенный разум не смог понять. Голос единственный раз протяжно всхлипнул: «Учитель» — и больше не звал, лишь бормотал, скача от высокого к низкому, от шепота к вскрикам, как безумный. Сидиус попытался что-то сказать, но темнота накрыла его, ослепив и оглушив.

После этого голос больше ни разу не появлялся.


	2. Сказка об осиротевшем голосе

Ты знаешь, что голоса живут сами по себе? Они признают нас хозяевами, но могут не подчиниться в нужный момент или вообще пропасть, а по ночам разговаривать, выдавая твои секреты. Знаешь об этом? А о том, что они иногда остаются, когда их владельцы умирают, знаешь? Я расскажу тебе об одном таком.

Жил-был человек, которому очень нравилось придумывать истории. За это его любили, но друг у него был только один, зато хороший и верный. Однажды с этим человеком случилось несчастье, и он погиб. Его друг очень горевал и приходил в его опустевший дом, чтобы почтить память. И вот в один день он услышал чей-то голос в соседней комнате. Удивленный и возмущенный, он пошел туда, открыл дверь... Но там никого не было. А голос звучал. И был то голос погибшего. Друг стоял в проеме, смотрел в пустую комнату, которая рассказывала веселую историю. Испугался до полусмерти и убежал.

На следующий день он опять пошел в тот дом. Зашел боязливо в одну комнату, в другую — никого не было, ничего не звучало. Подумал, что привиделось ему тогда с горя, собрался уже уходить, и тут сзади его окликнули по имени. Он повернулся медленно — пустота. И тут в самое ухо ему: «Где мой хозяин?» Испугался и опять убежал.

На третий день пошел он туда еще раз. Зашел, уже, думал, ничего бояться не будет, с порога сказал: «Эй, голос!» Нет ответа. «Голос, где ты?» И услышал вдруг в соседней комнате, как кто-то опять историю начал рассказывать. Направился туда, дослушал, а в конце его голос спросил: «Когда хозяин вернется?» «Он умер», — ответил друг. «Ты врешь. Пока его ждем, рассказать еще?». Друг согласился, и так каждый день он ходил в тот дом, вместе с голосом его хозяина ждать. Неделю ходил, другую. Голос начал повторяться в историях, потому что новых ему негде было взять. И вот как-то он спросил опять: «А что же хозяин, скоро вернется?» Друг ему ответил: «Умер он, я же говорил тебе». «Врешь», — разозлился голос, — «иначе зачем бы ты ждал его со мной?»

Друг решил больше в этот дом не ходить. Думал, голос помается-помается, да и успокоится, и пропадет. Однажды шел он по улице домой, к жене и детям, и услышал вдруг сзади тихое: «А к хозяину ты не пошел сегодня». Похолодел он, заозирался. «Ты же в доме быть должен», — пробормотал. «Я и был», — ответило ему, — «да там, наверное, не дождусь». А люди шли да на дурака глядели, который сам с собой на разные голоса разговаривал.

Так и повелось, куда бы друг ни пошел — все слышал шепотки за спиной. То на ухо ему скажут, то из проема темного, то из переулка, то прямо из открытого шкафа: «где мой хозяин» да «где мой хозяин», «отведи меня» да «отведи меня». И чем больше друг отвечал, что умер тот, нет его, тем сильнее голос злился и рявкнул как-то раз: «А может, это ты и убил его?» Испугался друг и решил больше не отвечать вообще. А голос между тем давай ему опять истории рассказывать. Раз повторился, два повторился и попросил: «Расскажи мне сам». Тот не ответил. «Расскажи историю, время скоротаем, пока хозяина ждем». Тот не ответил. «Не расскажешь, я тебе худо сделаю». А друг не боялся, ну что ему голос бесплотный сделает.

И вот пришел он как-то домой, а к нему жена в слезах навстречу: ребенок погиб. Шагнул, прокричала, из окошка. Друг побелел, ахнул, как так? «Не знаю, рядом только второй был». Друг к нему: «Зачем брат из окна шагнул?!» А тот: «Ему голос велел». Друг вон из дома побежал, шел по улице, из-за слез дорог не видя, как услышал сзади: «А теперь расскажешь?» Скрепя сердце, ответил: «Уломал, проклятый». Вспомнил одну короткую, как закончил, голос радостно засмеялся: «Послушай, послушай, я новую историю узнал, хочешь тоже?» И ту же самую ему начал пересказывать. День так прошел, второй, пока все не кончились. «Всё, нет больше». «А ты пойди и новых узнай». Разозлился друг: «Что тебе неймется, нет твоего хозяина и не будет, не дождешься ты его!» Голос промолчал. Друг оторопел, и вправду пропал, что ли? Вернулся домой, а там жена пуще прежнего билась: второй ребенок погиб. «Окна же заколотили!» — закричал он. «А он в медотсек и таблеток наелся. Думал, наверное, что конфеты». «Или кто-то сказал ему, что конфеты», — подумал он. Взял скорее жену, вещи собрал и уехал куда подальше. А голос покружил-покружил вокруг дома, в забитые окна позаглядывал, да и побрел дальше, другого человека искать. Так что услышишь из пустой комнаты разговор — не отвечай, а то и к тебе привяжется, будешь до скончания веков ему истории рассказывать, пока он хозяина ждет.


End file.
